


a world distorted

by someotherchick



Category: Swan (Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucian has taken to looking at the world through the bottom of a bottle and the view is as small and distorted as his own soul." Hints of Lucian/Eddie, Lucian/Masumi, and Leonhardt/Masumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world distorted

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for volumes 12 and 13. A quick character-ish sketch for a manga I love.
> 
> wrote this ages ago ( 01-02-10 ) and have never been able to finish the manga since it is no longer being released in the States. :(

Lucian's taken to looking at the world from the bottom of a bottle and the view is as small and distorted as his own soul. He isn't quite sure what brought him here, to this low, dark place.

Not even dancing can save him now. No, not now. Not anymore. Not ever.

Ballet is no longer the solution-it's part of the problem. And it's all he has, really.

 _(_  Leon can see that something's wrong, can almost taste the niggling feeling at the tip of his tongue.  _He's changed,_  he said, but he doesn't know how much. No one does. _)_

Luci feels a kinship with the woman Leon brought back from Japan, thinks maybe she wouldn't push him away if he told her the truth. About how his eyes always seem to follow Eddie's no matter how hard he tried not to, or that sometimes he'll drink until his throat is raw from throwing up.

He offers kind words instead. Soft smiles and encouragement, and little Masumi smiles. She smiles, dries her tears and goes on to become great (someday).

And for Lucian, the world stays narrowed down to the next shot, the next  _pas._

 

 

_I want to die when I'm on stage-when I'm still young and beautiful._


End file.
